headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham City
| continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = Gotham Town This was what Gotham City was known as during the 18th century. New Gotham Renamed in the near-future continuity of the Birds of Prey television series. | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New Jersey | county = Gotham County | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = ''Detective Comics'' #27 All nondescript Golden Age appearances of Batman's home city are retroactively attributed to Gotham City. }} Gotham City is a fictional location featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It relates to the Batman family of titles and is the base of operations of Bruce Wayne, aka the Batman, as well as his various partners and supporting cast. The location is the primary setting of all Batman-related media including not only the comics, but also animated projects, films, novels, etc. Origins The birth of Gotham City is one shrouded in both mystery and mysticism. Millennia ago, an evil warlock was buried alive beneath what would one day become the central island of Gotham. It is alleged that while the warlock laid in a state of torpor, his evil essence seeped into the soil, poisoning the ground with his dark, corruptive touch. By the warlock's own reasoning, he claims that he fathered the modern spirit of Gotham City and has even taken to calling himself Doctor Gotham. Shadowpact 5 The territory surrounding Doctor Gotham's burial spot was also the home of an ancient Native American tribe known as the Miagani. The Miagani inhabited the Gotham islands several centuries before European explorers ever crossed the Atlantic. The Miagani tribe is no longer in existence, and there is much speculation as to their final fate. One posited theory suggests that a shaman named Blackfire came to them, proclaiming to be a holy messenger. Within short order however, Blackfire took control of the Miagani and proved to be a cruel and evil tyrant. The Miagani chieftain Chief Paleface demanded that Blackfire leave the tribe, but the shaman would not be silenced, and he struck down Paleface with his staff, killing him. The other Miagani revolted against Blackfire. They shot him with their arrows and tied him to a pole to die. Blackfire didn't die though, so the Miagani sealed him inside of a cave. They erected a totem in front of the tomb as a warning sign of the evil that resided within. Some sources cite that Shaman Blackfire emerged from the cave and used his power to cause a blight across the land. As such, the Miagani had little choice but to abandon their homes in search of fertile ground. Two days into their journey, a rival tribe came upon them and slaughtered all of the Miagani. Some legends however, say that it was actually Shaman Blackfire who murdered them. Batman: The Cult 1 17th Century In 1609, the Dutch East India Company selected English explorer Henry Hudson to chart an easterly passage to Asia. Along his journey, he surveyed the Northeastern coastal region of what would one day become the United States. Daily Planet Guide to Gotham City Following Hudson's course, Dutch pioneers sailed for this New World and began populating the region once inhabited by the Miagani. The pioneers established themselves in two different colonies. One colony was set up along the shore where fishing was plentiful, and the other was developed further inland. The latter colony came upon the sealed cave with the Miagani totem erected before it. Unaware of its significance, they ignored the totem's warning and loosed Shaman Blackfire from the cave. The colonists were never seen again. Two days later, men from the coastal community traveled to visit their inland brothers. When they arrived in the village, they found the town deserted. Pools of blood dotted the streets, but there were no bodies. A trapper claimed to have seen the image of a naked Indian walking from the woods to the settlement. Batman: The Cult 1 19th Century During the latter half of the 18th century and the early half of the 19th century, Gotham was a major port city known as Gotham Town. Beginning as early as 1799, Darius Wayne began construction on a family estate that would eventually become known as Wayne Manor. On January 1st, 1800, the frontiersman known as Tomahawk became embroiled in a fight with a British spy named Lord Shilling. Shilling had disguised himself as Tomahawk's close ally Stovepipe in order to get in close enough to procure a piece of mystical amber that Tomahawk had acquired from occultist Jason Blood years earlier. The two fought one another inside of an immense, bat-filled cavern not far from the Wayne estate. During the fight, the piece of amber fell into a stream of molten fluid. Shilling reached to retrieve it, and the amber fused itself to his hand, mummifying his entire arm. Tomahawk severed the arm and returned with it to Gotham Town. The arm and amber later became known as the Claw of Aelkhünd. The cavern in which the two fought one another would later service modern age super-hero Batman as the Batcave. Swamp Thing Vol 2 86 20th Century During the 1950s, Gotham evolved with the changing times, particularly in light of the paranoia perpetuated by the Cold War. Various bomb shelters were erected all throughout the city. By the 1960s, Gotham City planners began an ambitious project called the Underground Highway. Beginning at Fourth Avenue, they began building an actual subterranean thoroughfare designed to link with the subway system. They only managed to complete two-hundred yards worth of tunnel before budget cuts forced them to abandon the project. In later years, the unfinished highway became a haven for the homeless and even a few criminals such as Killer Croc. Batman 471 No Man's Land Gotham City had suffered the results of a magnitude 7.6 earthquake in an event commonly referred to as the "Cataclysm". With hopes for rehabilitating the broken city, the United States government declared it a No Man's Land, which effectively quarantined the entire island city. Eventually, thanks in no small part to the financial and political machinations of Lex Luthor — dipping his hands, as ever, in both legitimate and illegal means to achieve his goals — Gotham City was released and rebuilt, and rejoined the United States. In film Gotham City was first presented in film in 1966's Batman: The Movie, which served as a backdoor pilot to the Batman television series. It was the central setting of the original ''Batman'' film series, beginning with the 1989 film version of Batman, and continuing with Batman Returns, Batman Forever and Batman and Robin. This version of Gotham boasted an art deco style of architecture, accented with Gothic structures and blending elements of film noir. A more modern and realistic interpretation of Gotham City was presented in "The Dark Knight Trilogy" by Christopher Nolan and David S. Goyer, which includes the films Batman Begins, The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. Points of Interest ; 1940 Fox and Gardner: This is the street address of the Gotham City brownstone headquarters of the Justice Society of America. It is named after JSA creator Gardner Fox, as well as the year the JSA first appeared - 1940. ; 359 Murphy Avenue: This is the street address of James Gordon and his daughter, Barbara in Gotham City. The number is taken from Batgirl's first appearance in Detective Comics #359, and the street is named for famed Batman artist Murphy Anderson. ; 520 Kane Street: Intergang owned a warehouse at this address, which they used to store their hi-tech weaponry. Renée Montoya once had an altercation with one of Intergang's mutated henchmen at this address. It is named after Batman co-creator Bob Kane. ; 923 Rupert Street: This was the headquarters and base of operations of the underworld figure, Doctor Fang. ; Ace Chemical Processing Plant: This was where the Batman first fought the Red Hood, leading to the accident that transformed him into the Joker. ; Arkham Asylum: This was the name of two mental health facilities located in Gotham County. The first was in the Crest Hill district, the second was on Mercey Island. On the TV series Gotham, Arkham Asylum is located in the Arkham District of the city proper. ; Barbara Gordon's Apartment: This was where Barbara Gordon lived while working days at the Gotham Public Library and fighting crime at night as Batgirl. Note: Primarily Pre-Crisis. In revisionist stories, Barbara was still living with her father during most of her career. ; Batcave: A series of interconnecting tunnels beneath Wayne Manor. The headquarters of the Batman. ; Black Bass Bar: This was one of many seedy, drinking establishments located in Gotham City ; Blackfire Shelter for the Homeless: The Blackfire Shelter for the Homeless is located at the end of Crime Alley and was run by seemingly immortal Deacon Joseph Blackfire. Blackfire used the shelter to recruit the homeless into his religious cult. Batman: The Cult #1-4 ; Blasdell Oil Fields: Located on the outskirts of South Gotham Island near Gotham River, the Blasdell Oil Fields was the site of a brutal showdown between Robin and Batgirl's new League of Assassins. ; Bristol: A township in Gotham County ; Bristol Country Club: This is the locale of the Gotham City Police Department's annual Million Dollar Memorial fundraiser. Killer Moth once attempted to rob the country club, but his efforts were foiled by the neophyte hero, Batgirl. ; Cobblepot's Aviary: Cobblepot's Aviary was a pet shop owned by Mrs. Cobblepot. It was here that she raised her son Oswald. Mrs. Cobblepot's overprotective nature is largely responsible for her son adopting the mantle of the Penguin. When Mrs. Cobblepot passed away, Oswald was unable to pay off her debts and he was forced to sell the shop. ; Crest Hill: An upper-class neighborhood in Gotham County; also the location of Wayne Manor. ; Cranston, Grayson and Wayne: Cranston, Grayson and Wayne was a consumer research firm located in Gotham City on Earth-Two. Helena Wayne - daughter of the Batman and her partner Richard Grayson were partners at the firm along with senior partner, Arthur Cranston. Helena's primary rival at the firm was Roger Demarest, who felt that the only reason Helena was accepted into the firm was because of her late father's money and influence. Batman Family 18 ; Dark's Pandemonium Carnival: Dark's Pandemonium Carnival was a horror-themed fun house located in Gotham County. The Scarecrow once abducted former high school tormentor Jackson Grey and brought him to the fun house with the intent on executing him. The Batman arrived, apprehended the Scarecrow and saved Grey. Batman 524 ; Drake Manor: Located in the Crest Hill neighborhood, Drake Manor is the home of the Drake Family (Jack, Janet, Tim and Dana Winters-Drake). ; Ellsworth Building: Named for Whitney Ellsworth, this was one of the larger skyscrapers dominating the Gotham City skyline. It was here that Batman had his second encounter with Deadshot. Detective Comics 474 ; Father Knickenbocker Wax Museum: The Father Knickenbocker Wax Museum was an abandoned tenement building located on Gotham's lower west side. It was briefly the base of operations for Preston Payne, aka, Clayface III until a fight with Batman caused a fire, burning the building and all its contents to the ground, including Clayface's beloved manikin, Helena. Detective Comics 478Detective Comics 479 ; Flamingo Club: The Flamingo Club was an upscale nightclub located in Gotham in the 1940s. Ted Knight once took Doris Lee there on a date, but had to leave the dinner early so he could stop Doctor Doog as Starman. Doris was not in the best of spirits when Knight suddenly left. Adventure Comics 61 ; Finger Alley: This is the name of a small road that leads out of the Batcave towards the main island. ; First National Bank of Gotham: This is the name of several banking institutions located throughout Gotham City, and is often the target of seedy bank robbers, thugs and the occasional super-villain. ; Flugelheim Museum: In the 1989 Batman movie, the museum was one of several Gotham City landmarks desecrated by the Joker and his cronies. He terrorized Vicki Vale here and had his second encounter with the Batman. ; Fox Gardens: The Fox Gardens was a posh restaurant located in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne enjoyed bringing Silver St. Cloud here on dates. Note: Likely named after Gardner Fox. Detective Comics 474 ; Gotham Bay: Gotham Bay is body of water located in Gotham City. It borders the Eastern coastline of Gotham City and allows access to the Blackgate prison facility. Since Gotham is basically a crap-pit of dirt-bags and law-breakers, there are quite a few bodies to be found wearing cement shoes down at the bottom of the bay. Gangsters, thugs, and leg-breakers of all varieties, and even those with crazy gimmicks have dispatched troublesome witnesses to the bottom of the bay. Even Batman himself has had to claw his way out of the sludge on more than one occasion. ; Gotham Broadcasting Company: The Gotham Broadcasting Company (GBC) was one of the major media outlets in Gotham City during the 1940s. Still in existence today, it is headed by it's original CEO Alan Scott. ; Gotham Cemetery: Gotham Cemetery is the resting place of Thomas and Martha Wayne. It is also where the first Black Canary is buried. The unmarked grave of Jason Todd was also located here prior to his resurrection. ; Gotham Central Terminal: Gotham Central Terminal is a train station located in Gotham City. Gangster Duds Decker was handcuffed to a detective and taken on board a train bound for an upstate penitentiary. To try to stymie any escape plans, Batman and Robin boarded the train as aides to Wilson, a railway policeman. At one stop, as the threesome searched the cars for hobos, they come upon a trio of Decker's thugs disguised as transients and subdued them after a short battle. ; Gotham City Bank: Gotham City Bank is a financial institution located in Gotham City. Like most banks, it likely has multiple branches throughout the city. And like all banks in Gotham, it has been robbed more times than any person ever wishes to count. A pair of thugs used hi-tech weaponry to disintegrate the door to the vault, but Batman and Robin showed up and chased them away before they could get any loot. ; Gotham City Cathedral: In the 1989 Batman movie, this was where Batman and the Joker had their final showdown. After being shot out of the sky by the Joker, Batman's Batwing crashed onto the cathedral steps. The Joker also used concentrated acid to cut the ropes holding the cathedral bell, which smashed through the lower levels, crashing on the floor below. At the climax of their fight, the Joker fell to his death from one of the parapets while trying to escape. ; Gotham City Courthouse: The Gotham City Court House is where all of the criminal trials take place before convicted criminals get sent off to either the city jail, Blackgate Prison or Arkham Asylum. In Batman: The Animated Series, Barbara Gordon went to the court house to plead with district attorney Janet Van Dorn to grant her father, James Gordon, bail after he had been framed for accepting bribes from crime boss Rupert Thorne. Batman: Shadow of the Bat (Part 1) ; Gotham City Foundation: In the 1943 Batman serial, the Gotham City Foundation was the workplace of secretary Linda Page. A group of mobsters working for Doctor Daka broke into the foundation to steal a supply of Radium needed to power a Radium gun. ; Gotham City General Hospital: This is one of the largest and busiest medical care units in all of Gotham City. Members of both the Justice League of America and the Justice Society of America were once admitted as patients here. Both Thomas Wayne and Thomas Elliot served as resident surgeons at this hospital. ; Gotham City Hall: In the 1989 Batman movie, Gotham City Hall was the base of operations for Mayor Borg and district attorney Harvey Dent. It was also the scene of a massive shootout between the Joker's mob and ambitious underworld figures who sought to fill the position vacated by late mob boss Carl Grissom. ; Gotham City Jail: The Gotham City Jail is a rather generic term, but it has been used in various Batman related media. Put simply, this is where all of the bad guys who aren't crazy enough to get carted straight to Arkham Asylum end up. Here they await trial until sentencing (and lets face it, they are ALWAYS sentenced) before being shipped off to a larger holding facility such as Blackgate Island. On Batman: The Animated Series, police commissioner James Gordon was sent here after being framed for accepting bribes from crime boss Rupert Thorne. Batman, knowing that Gordon was innocent, sneaked a communicator into his cell so that he could get information from him in his efforts to clear Gordon's name. Batman: Shadow of the Bat (Part 1) ; Gotham City Morgue: The Gotham City Morgue was run by mortician Mortimer Gunt. ; Gotham City Museum of Antiquities: This was the sight of a stand-off between Batman and the late villainess Magpie. Batman 401 ; Gotham City Police Headquarters: ; Gotham City Post Office: A shipment of misprinted stamps arrived and the Postmaster General assigned a man named Harrison to return them to Washington. As these misprints were highly valuable, they easily captured the attention of the Joker, who attempted to rob the post office disguised as Vaudeville comedian Banjo (Harpo Marx). Batman and Robin arrived to stop them, but the Joker threw his mask and wig at them, which was equipped with knockout gas. Detective Comics 341 ; Gotham City Sewer System: The Gotham City sewer system is often used as a haven for homeless people and various super-villains. Killer Croc and the Ratcatcher frequently make use of the various labyrinthine tunnels. ; Gotham City Shipyard: Batman once engaged in a fight with Killer Croc at this location. ; Gotham City Subway System: The Gotham City subway system is one of the primary means of navigation throughout Gotham City. Azrael once used a hidden section of track that led to the Batcave, so that he could drive the Batmobile to and from the city without detection. ; Gotham City Opera House: Harley Quinn once staged a violent raid on the Gotham City Opera House in an effort to lure physician Thomas Elliot into a trap. Elliot raced outside where he was confronted by the Joker. Batman 613 ; Gotham City Prison: This was the primary criminal correctional facility in Gotham City prior to the establishment of Blackgate Island Penitentiary. ; Gotham City Zoo: One of the larger recreational parks in Gotham City, this is also the location where Batman first revealed his secret identity to Catwoman. ; Gotham Clock Tower: The headquarters of Oracle and the Birds of Prey. ; Gotham Estates: Gotham Estates was a housing development located in the suburbs of Gotham City. Charlie Collins lived here along with his wife Bonnie, and son, Kenny. ; Gotham Exports: This location was featured in Batman: The Animated Series. Gotham Exports maintained a warehouse in the city. Rupert Thorne and two of his henchmen broke into the building and began stealing goods. Someone tipped off the GCPD and they surrounded the warehouse. Thorne tried escaping through the skylight, but was apprehended by the Batman. Batman: Shadow of the Bat (Part 1) ; Gotham Gazette: The Gotham Gazette is one of the largest daily newspapers circulated in the Gotham City area. Vicki Vale worked there as a reporter. On the TV series Gotham, Valerie Vale was a reporter for the Gazette. ; Gotham Harbor: In 1947, Green Lantern found a frozen ocean liner that floated into Gotham Harbor. While investigating the incident, he first came into conflict with the super-villain known as the Icicle. All-American Comics 90 ; Gotham Historical Society: The Gotham Historical Society managed Wayne Manor during the years that Bruce Wayne was living at the Wayne Foundation. The director of the Historical Society was a woman named Miss Crum. ; Gotham Museum: On Earth-Two, the Gotham Museum became a temporary base of operations for Solomon Grundy and his gang, who worked out of one of the lower level rooms while they conducted their affairs. The Huntress came into contact with Grundy while investigating a series of museum robberies. Wonder Woman 272 ; Gotham Museum of Antiquities: The Gotham Museum of Antiquities is one of the most prominent museums in the city. Margaret Pye used to work as a curator of the museum until she became madly fascinated with the jewels and precious artifacts inside. Knowing she couldn't have them, she turned to crime as Magpie and used the museum as her base of operations. On her first crime activities, Magpie was stopped by Batman and Superman, while on her second criminal wave, she was stopped by Batman and Robin. Much later, Batman and the third Robin stopped a gang of mercenaries from stealing the Viking hall at the museum and they rescued a group of students that were held hostages. ; Gotham Natural History Museum: This was where Kirk Langatrom worked as a chemist and researcher. It was here that he developed the experimental gland extract that transformed him into the Man-Bat. Detective Comics 400 ; Gotham Public Library: Barbara Gordon once worked as a librarian at the Gotham Public Library in Gotham City. ; Gotham Regency Theater: The Gotham Regency Theater was an old upscale movie house. The décor was that of the movie theaters of old with an old fashion marquis and a specialty for older films. Harvey Bullock once took Nurse Charlotte out on a date there to see a double billing of An Affair to Remember and Sleepless in Seattle. Batman 520 ; Gotham River: ; Gotham State University: Gotham State University is a prestigious college located in Gotham City founded in 1898. It is home of the football team, the Gotham City Nighthawks. Jonathan Crane once taught there as a professor of psychology. ; Gotham Storage: This was a storage facility in Gotham City and the one-time hideout of the villain known as Doctor Aesop. ; Gotham Tower Apartments: One of the more lavish apartment complexes in Gotham City, Poison Ivy once used the penthouse suite as a base of operations. ; Gotham Towers: On Earth-Two, the Gotham Towers were analogous to the World Trade Center in New York. It was here that Batman met his end while fighting the power-mad criminal Bill Jensen. Adventure Comics 462 ; Gothamite News: Gothamite News (and its sister company, Gothamite Magazine) is one of the leading media outlets in Gotham City. Vicki Vale and Horten Spence are journalists for Gothamite News. ; Gull Island: On Earth-Two, Gull Island was a maximum security prison facility located just off Gotham Bay. It's Earth-One counterpart is known as Blackgate Island. ; Haberdasheria: The Haberdasheria was a retail outlet on Salem Street in Gotham City that specialized in hats. It was once robbed by the Mad Hatter. ; Helena Wayne's Apartment: Helena Wayne lived out of a posh Gotham City apartment on Earth-Two. All of the furniture in her apartment doubled as exercise equipment and was designed so that she could keep herself in top physical condition without giving away the fact that she was also the costumed vigilante the Huntress. ; Hub: The Hub was the base of operations of serial killer Cornelius Stirk. ; Iceberg Lounge: The Iceberg Lounge is a trendy upscale night club located in Gotham City. It is owned by Oswald Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, and serves as his primary base of operations. The two-story, 12,800-square-foot restaurant and lounge included a large pool for pet seals and penguins in the center dining area, an iceberg-like sculpture in the pool, a ship themed dance floor, and polar decor. A tuxedoed jazz band on the sculpture is often seen playing songs. The lounge served as the center of the Penguin's "legitimate" business enterprises. ; Indian Hill: Indian Hill was a top-secret scientific research center located underground beneath Arkham Asylum in the Arkham District of Gotham City. It was secretly controlled by a society known as The Court, which financed Indian Hill's experiments through Wayne Enterprises. Indian Hill was first established when Thomas Wayne ran the company, under which it was based out of Pinewood Farms. Wayne shut Pinewood Farms down when he discovered that it was conducting immoral and illegal biological experimentation on human test subjects. Wayne's actions ultimately led to his assassination by The Court. ; Infantino Parkway: This is one of the larger thoroughfares in Gotham City. It is named after artist/editor Carmine Infantino. ; Infantino's Costumes: This was a small costume shop located in Gotham City. The shop is named after DC Comics artist, Carmine Infantino. ; Jason Blood's apartment: This was the apartment of occultist Jason Blood. Jason often shared his living space with his close allies, Harry Matthews, Glenda Mark and Randu Singh. The living room was decorated with portraits of Jason Blood from different time eras. ; Krusty M's Laser Disk Emporium: This is one of the many businesses found in Gotham City. Batman 0 ; La Scala Theater: This was a rundown movie theater appropriated by Basil Karlo and became the base of operations for his Mud Pack. He captured Batman and tortured him with subliminal imagery that he put together and broadcast upon one of the theater's screens. ; Little Tokyo: In the 1943 Batman serial, Little Tokyo was a neighborhood located in Gotham City. Due to the relocation of Japanese citizens to internment camps during World War II, Little Tokyo was virtually abandoned. The mad scientist Doctor Daka maintained a secret laboratory beneath the tunnels of a haunted house attraction. ; Luigi's Pizza: This is one of the many businesses found in Gotham City. Batman 0 ; Mayor's Mansion: The home of former mayors Hamilton Hill and Armand Krol. During Knightfall, the Joker and the Scarecrow attacked Mayor Armand Krol and held him prisoner inside his own manor. Later, the estate of Mayor Marion Grange. ; Million Dollar Masquerade: This is an annual event held in the Seneca Lodge at the Bristol Country Club in Gotham City. Batgirl: Year One 1 ; Neo-Eden: Neo-Eden was one of several garden centers located in Gotham City where Poison Ivy maintained a base of operations. She once kidnapped several prominent members of the Wayne Foundation, including Lucius Fox, and held them hostage at Neo-Eden. ; Park Row: Also known as Crime Alley, this was where Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered. ; Peregrinator's Club: This is an exclusive gentleman's club located in Gotham City. The criminal known as Facade targeted several of the club's members as robbery victims and faced off against the Batman here. ; Peregainators Club: The Peregainators Club was located in Gotham City and was a museum and a convention hall. It included several different wings including a Hall of Inventions, and a wing devoted to ancient cultures, replicated to such authenticity, that it even included actual lethal traps such as poison-tipped darts that fired from the walls and revolving floor panels that dropped down into a pit of flame jets. ; Ritz-Carlton: The Ritz-Carlton is a posh hotel resort in Gotham City. Nocturna once rented a penthouse suite where she lived for a brief while with Jason Todd. ; Rizzo Funeral Parlor: The Rizzo Funeral Parlor is a funeral home owned by an ally of Scarface named Rizzo. Along with maintaining his business, Rizzo worked with Scarface in an illegal drug trafficing scheme inside the funeral home. Detective Comics 584 ; Sacred Heart Convalescent Home: This was where Marla Elliot was taken after surviving a car accident arranged by her demented son Tommy Elliot. Doctor Thomas Wayne performed the surgery that saved Marla's life. Years later, an adult Tommy Elliot, now known as Hush, re-opened the long boarded-up hospice as his own personal base of operations. Detective Comics 846 ; Seagate Amusement Park: This was one of several abandoned fun houses that the Joker used as a base of operations. ; Seaside Coliseum: The the Joker captured Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, Robin and Selina Kyle and brought them to the Seaside Coliseum where he strapped them to a giant birthday cake with dynamite candles in one of his many efforts to dare the Batman to come after him. Batman 321 ; Shondra Kinsolving's Clinic: This was a physical therapy center operated by Doctor Shondra Kinsolving. Bruce Wayne spent a lot of time here after having his back fractured by the criminal Bane. ; Sirens Club: Sirens is the name of a club featured on the TV series Gotham. It appeared in season three of the series, which was bannered under the subtitle "Mad City". Sirens was located in a section of Gotham that fell under Mario Falcone's territory. Barbara Kean took control of the club, and struck up an alliance with Oswald Cobblepot. With Penguin backing her, she was able to exert muscle over Falcone, which ultimately led to his demise. Barbara's occasional lover, Tabitha Galavan also spent time at Sirens. ; St. Luke's Hospital: St. Luke's Hospital is where Renée Montoya brought the Question when he was dying of Cancer. Montoya's friend, Kathy Kane, kept vigil over him, until he was removed and taken to Nanda Parbat. ; Stacked Deck: The Stacked Deck is a location featured in Batman: The Animated Series. The Stacked Deck is located in one of the seedier sections of Gotham City. It is a pool hall and bar catering to Gotham's criminal underclass. Bruce Wayne went there under the guise of Matches Malone to ferret out information regarding the identity of whoever was supplying the GCPD with information relating to known mobsters. He eavesdropped on a known thug called Mad Dog, and listened to him speaking to his employer on the telephone. After he was done, Bruce followed him outside. Batman: Shadow of the Bat (Part 1) ; Statue of Freedom: The Statue of Freedom is a Gotham City landmark located outside Gotham harbor similar in design and purpose to the Statue of Liberty. ; Tenniel Estates: The Tenniel Estates were once owned by Victorian illustrator John Tenniel (famous for his work on Alice in Wonderland). After his death, his property was converted into a garden which featured likenesses of many of the characters that he illustrated. During the "Knightfall" saga, it was a hideout for the Mad Hatter. ; Tobacconists Club: The Tobacconists Club was an exclusive Gentlemen's club located in Gotham City. City councilman Rupert Thorne often used the club to conduct underworld activities. Detective Comics 469 ; Ventriloquist Club: Also referred to as the "Ventriloquist Clug", this was a nightspot owned and operated by Arnold Wesker, the Ventriloquist. It was the primary base of operations for his "partner" Scarface's drug cartel, specifically, the sale and distribution of Fever. The Ventriloquist Club was the scene of a mob shoot-out between Scarface's gang and competitor Marty Vetch. ; Wackdonals: A popular fast-food eatery in Gotham City, it was also the scene of a hostage situation involving a terrorist named Torrance, as well as Robin and the neophyte hero, Dodge. Robin Vol 4 155 ; Walt's Video Arcade: This is one of the many businesses found in Gotham City. Crime lord Doctor Fang once attempted to extort the arcade's proprietor, but his cronies were driven off by Robin (Jason Todd). ; Wayne Enterprises: Established by Dr. Thomas Wayne, and inherited by his son Bruce. Wayne Enterprises incorporates many subsidiaries including Wayne Technologies, Wayne Biotech, Wayne Aerospace, Wayne Chemicals, Wayne Shipping, the Wayne Foundation, Wayne Industries, Wayne Medical and many others. ; Wayne Foundation: The Wayne Foundation is a holding company and an adjunct of Wayne Enterprises and is located in downtown Gotham City. Named for Thomas and Martha Wayne, it sponsors scientific research advancement and applications. It is operated by Bruce Wayne. For a time, Bruce Wayne used the penthouse of the Wayne Foundation as not only his personal office, but also as a residence after a large portion of Wayne Manor had been destroyed. He retrofitted parts of the building to allow secret elevator access to a substitute Batcave. ; Wayne Manor: The ancestral home of the Wayne family; first used by Judge Solomon Wayne in the 1860s. ; What a Way to Go-Go: What a Way to Go-Go was a night club featured in the original 1966-1968 live-action Batman television series. It was a 1960s-era discotheque catering to the elite of Gotham's high society. The Riddler and the Molehill Mob also used it as a staging ground to lure Batman into a trap. After being tricked into drinking spiked orange juice, Batman was seduced into dancing the Batusi by one of the Riddler's gun molls, Molly. Batman: Hi Diddle Riddle ; WGCK: WGCK is a media news broadcast station operating out of Gotham City. ; WXYZ: This was the name of a Gotham City-based radio station owned and operated by Alan Scott in the 1940s. His future wife, Molly Mayne Scott worked for WXYZ as Alan's secretary. Residents of Gotham City DC Universe ::Note: This does not include residents of Crest Hill, which is actually outside of Gotham City. Crest Hill is where Wayne Manor is located. Batman Film Series Burton/Schumacher series * Jack Napier The Dark Knight Trilogy * Bruce Wayne * Harvey Dent * James Gordon * Joker * Jonathan Crane * Rachel Dawes Batman: The TV Series * Alfred * Basch * Blimpy * Bruce Wayne * Chief O'Hara * Commissioner Gordon * Dick Grayson * Gideon Peale * Glider * Harriet Cooper * Joker * Puzzler * Ramjet * Riddler * Rocket Batman: The Animated Series This section relates to Gotham City as seen in the Batman: The Animated Series television program on FOX Kids. * Alfred Pennyworth * Bruce Wayne * Charlie Collins * Gil Mason * Harleen Quinzel * Harvey Bullock * James Gordon * Janet Van Dorn * Joker * Leslie Thompkins * Nora Fries * Rupert Thorne * Waylon Jones Gotham This section relates to Gotham City as seen in the Gotham television program on the FOX Network. * Aubrey James * Barbara Kean * Bridget Pike * Butch Gilzean * Edward Nygma * Fish Mooney * Frank Gordon * Gerald Crane * Harvey Bullock * Ivy Pepper * James Gordon * Jonathan Crane * Lee Thompkins * Lucius Fox * Nathaniel Barnes * Renee Montoya * Selina Kyle * Stan Potolsky * Tabitha Galavan * Theo Galavan * Valerie Vale * Zaardon Super Friends This section relates to Gotham City as seen in the Super Friends family of cartoon programs by Hanna-Barbera Productions. * Doctor Cranium Notes & Trivia * On the original 1966-1968 TV series Batman, Wayne Manor was located fourteen miles away from Gotham City. Batman: Hi Diddle Riddle * The original Golden Age Starman stories took place in a city called Gotham, though this does not necessarily mean that it is the same Gotham City. The location of this stories have since been retroactively allocated to Opal City in Maryland. Appearances Programs * Batman: Joker's Favor Films * Suicide Squad (2016) Recommended Reading See also External Links * Gotham City at DCDP * at Wikipedia * Gotham City at the Batman Wiki * Gotham City at the Smallville Wiki References ---- Category:New Jersey Category:Gotham City Category:Earth-Two/Locations Category:Batman Returns/Miscellaneous